mi historia de amor
by Starlin14
Summary: Bueno chicos ñ.ñ este es mi primer fanfict, lo hice para una persona especial :D, bueno segun vea como lo juzguen are mas :D espero que lo disfruten, y sin mas que escribir aqui va :D


Todo comienza un dia en que ranma y ryoga se habian ido a entrenar al bosque, cuando en la casa de los tendo:

Akane: Ahh(suspiro) donde estaran ranma y ryoga a estas horas, hablando de eso donde estara P-chan, tengo 3 dias que no lo veo, no se desaparece por tanto tiempo, mejor salgo a buscarlos a todos.

Nabiki: akane a donde vas( dice la chica con un tono burlon).

Akane: a buscar a ranma y los otros.

nabiki: HA, sabia que no podias vivir sin ranma serca( dice la chica con un tono aun mas burlon)

Akane: no fastidies nabiki,( al decir esto ella pensaba,  
donde estaran, con un tono de preocupacion)

Shampoo: Hi akane, a donde vas, sabes donde esta mi amado( decia la chica con alegria)

Akane: No te importa donde vaya, y ranma no es tu amado( dice con tono de enojo)

Shampoo: Algo anda mal aqui.

Akane: mejor me dejare de tonterias e ire a buscar a ranma.

Shampoo: voy contigo.

Akane: bien, pero no hagas ninguna tonteria.

Tanto akane como shampoo caminaron hacia donde algunas personas habian dicho ver al joven ranma acompa ado de un peque o cerdito negro, y un pato con lente que parecia discutir con el joven.

Shampoo: Arrggg ese mousse debe de estar molestando a mi amado ranma.

Akane: ya te dije que dejes de llamar a ranma MI AMADO(exclamo la chica con enojo y sonrosaja)

Shampoo: ( la mira con un tono de burla) pok que te enfadas akane, pense que tu y ranma habian peleado, y habian dejado de estar comprometidos.

Akane: (sonrosaja la joven) no fastidies shampoo, es solo que me molesta que hables tanto de el ( con la cara sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo)

Akane y shampoo siguieron caminando en rumbo hacia ranma y los otros, pero que estarian haciendo ranma y los otro?

Ranma: Sueltame mousse, que no entiendes...

Mousse: no ranma, si te suelto, y dejo que lo hagas le romperas el corazon a la bella shampoo

Ryoga: Agarralo mousse, ahora buscare una soga para amarrarlo o no lo dejaremos escapar

Ranma: argg, sueltenme( derrepente mousse suelta la soga lo que hace que ranma logre escapar)

Mousse: rayos ya se escapo, hay que llegar primero hacia akane que el ryoga

Ryoga: asi es no podemos dejar que el... vamos mousse

despues de un rato de carrera tras akane, ryoga se separo de mousse y se encontraba perdido en el bosque, pero lo que no sabia era que ranma lo vigilaba desde el pasto.

Ryoga: Nooo, me perdi, si no fuera por este estupido problema de desorientacion podria impedir que ranma... akane no puedo dejar que eso pase, yo sere el primero en decirte que te am...

Ranma: (pensando, no sabia que ryoga enserio se sentia haci, pero no puedo perder, no la perdere.)

entonces con esto en mente, los dos siguieron su camino, cada cual por su lado en busca de akane, pero entonces fue que paso, akane,shampoo y mousse se encontraron y mientras mousse convencia ah akane de que ranma estaba lejos del bosque, fue entonces cuando sin darse cuenta ninguno de los tres ya estaban frente a un acantilado,  
en lo alto de una monta a, akane se asusto, lo que iso que se apegara a shampoo, haciendo que esta resbalara y se callera hacia el vacio junto con akane, mousse se lanzo tras shampoo para intentar rescatarla pero unas gotas de agua lo alcanzaron haciendo que este se convirtiera en un pato, ryoga al ver esto intento hacer lo mismo pero se resbalo y cayo aun mas lejos que akane( xD )  
esto iso que ranma rapidamente se lanzara de un arbol para ayudar a akane pero para su mala suerte este solo pudo sujetar a akane mientras caia junto con ella.

Akane: ahh ranma este va a ser el final( lo decia llorando mientras caia=

Ranma: akane, ahhh si este es el final quiero como un ultimo deseo que tu... sea mi...mii... NOVIAAA( dijo el joven a los cuatro vientos mientras caia)

Akane: RANMA yo... YO...

Bueno chicos eso es todo . subire la otra parte, dependiendo de cuales sean sus reacciones ante mi primer fanfict :D esta a juzgar de ustedes .


End file.
